Specks of Light
by SirMapleleaf
Summary: A lovely ship in deep space has a crash landing on a strange planet, with Phineas and Ferb in it of course! Lots of drama and some (weird) humour and stuff in this one, will finish this story in the next 100 years-ish. (PHINEAS AND FERB BELONGS TO DISNEY AND NOT ME OKAY)
1. The Mantis

**Specks of Light**

**(A Phineas and Ferb fan fiction)**

_**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS AN EXTREME ODDBALL SENSE OF HUMOUR THAT MOST WILL FIND UNFUNNY**_

_**IF YOU DO FIND IT FUNNY THEN THIS STORY IS FOR YOU, IF NOT THEN READ IT ANYWAY BECAUSE YOU MIGHT STILL LIKE IT**_

_**PLACE A REVIEW AFTER READING TELLING ME IF YOU LIKED IT/DIDN'T LIKE IT AND WHY**_

_**THANKS FOR READING!**_

Just like birds; men must learn to fly before they can be free. A voice activated itself as a standard protocol for missions this long. The voice spoke in a pre-recorded tone that makes every word sound jumbled. "Welcome to The Mantis!" All explorers please step on to the bridge! We are about to embark on a journey to the far reaches of our minds and imagination!" It always was a very pretentious voice.

The first to step on to the bridge was the captain, Phineas Flynn; a light hearted young man who always tries his luck at making everything a little better than it already is. He takes his seat as the commander of the ship and waits to greet the next person to walk on board. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is the next to step up the stainless steal steps of the tall and grand Mantis. Isabella walked into the bridge and took a right upon entry. She was most likely headed to the crew quarters; but she may have been headed to the bathroom (Inconveniently placed mere metres away from the dining table) Isabella was the acting medical officer/expedition leader of The Mantis. She learned everything she knows about both from the Loyal Sisterhood of the Fireside Girls (just "Fireside Girls" for short) A true fighter she is.

Next up the steps is Ferb Fletcher. Ferb is the step-brother of the captain Phineas Flynn and is normally present wherever or whenever he is. Ferb sat down in the chair to the right of Phineas'. Ferb was the co-pilot for this mission and a backup expedition leader if Isabella was for some reason unable to carry out her duties. And finally Buford stepped on to the Mantis' bridge with Baljeet in his hands, holding him up like a dumbbell. Buford was the HoS for this mission and the smaller, much less threatening Baljeet was the science officer.

The voice spoke once again. "All personnel please prepare for lift-off in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Lift-off!" The ground shook under the feet of the crew as The Mantis lifted its tall, narrow structure off the ground and into the air. Slowly at first it moved upward, away from the safety of the ground. Getting further up it began to speed up and wiz through the air like a bullet; a tall, narrow bullet.

"The first launch of The Mantis was a complete success!" Phineas announced. "This mission into the unknown will mark a new chapter in our lives!" "But don't you do this stuff every day?" Isabella asked, confused. "Yeah, I was just being overly dramatic." All of the crew huddled around a window, looking out at the Earth; which was now a pale, blue dot.

The ship, now at a safe distance from Earth, shot off into hyperspace, where it would remain for some time. After a few more minutes of looking, the crew began to preform their normal tasks in a quiet, almost boring manner. "I have to be home by 11:45." Said Isabella. "My mom is making lunch and she will freak out if I'm not there on time!" "Don't worry Isabella!" said Phineas in a reassuring, confident tone of voice. "We have our time dilation spheres on!"

Time dilation spheres were something Phineas and Ferb had conjured up one day when they decided they wanted to go to 6 parties at the same time. What it does is create a vacuum in space-time and quite literally, sucks time away from the wearer; making their perception of time seem normal while others not wearing the device will seem to move 803,689 times slower by comparison. This device does not affect non-living objects as it changes the dynamic of time for people NOT wearing the device, not the other way around. It really is quite complicated; even they're not sure how it works.

2 hours into the hyperspace trip the crew were playing poker on the dining table; enjoying snacks while they strategized. Ferb barely won the first game. Phineas wins the second with a full house. At the end of the day though it was Buford who took the role as champion, winning 5 games. They were betting with Monopoly dollars.

4 hours in they were playing truth or dare. Isabella was a natural as she asked the most personal questions and dared the most dubious dares. It was simply in her nature. Ferb didn't answer many of the questions people would ask and he lost quickly. The group at this point was suspecting Ferb did not like this game at all and was only playing it to not be left out. In the end Isabella had the most points.

9 hours in the crew were preparing for bed after a slow, but fun day doing nothing. Tomorrow they would be flying above the planet Kalo, and soon after that they would be soaring through the atmosphere at speeds of up to 5 km/s. Phineas thought about how strange it was that people fell into unconsciousness when it became night. "What an awful trait." he thought, and promptly fell unconscious.

The lights came on in a sudden burst, and the crew woke up quickly. Ferb had already woken up 2 hours earlier at 5:00 AM. Rubbing their eyes and yawning they reached for their instant breakfast cubes (just add water!) They tasted of sauerkraut and stringy bacon. The hyperdrive would be deactivated in about 1 and a half hours. The crew decided to watch a movie before they got there. "6.5 out of 10" Says Isabella, just as they leaped out of hyperspace.

A brilliant flash of light filled the entire ship for a few brief microseconds, and then went back to normal. Now outside the window was a large planet. This planet was not earth, that fact was very clear. The planet looked like New Mexico. It was a large desert, with only a few places where rivers and small lakes could form. Blue atmosphere, craggy mountains, light orange sand was spread in an even thin layer across the whole planet. One moon circled around the planet at an extremely slow pace. The moon was very small and you could drive around the whole thing in less than an hour.

Small patches of green were placed atop hills and some mountains. It seemed to indicate that there was some sort of grass-like plant on the planet. This all orbited around an orange dwarf star; cooler than our sun, but hot enough to damage the ship if it flew within .12 AUs of it.

After the beauty of the planet had finally gone through their systems, something very bad became apparent. The captain, Phineas, noticed something the others didn't; the planet was too close. He had set the hyperdrive to appear 50,000 km above the surface. He looked down at the planet through the window, 4000 km away. The others had now seen the worry on his face.

Phineas raced to the controls to try to get the ship to a higher, safer altitude. Only then did he tell the crew what was going on. No one was afraid; they had all been trained for this. A miscalculation of the hyperdrive had sent them too close to the planet's surface. Phineas knew why it had gone wrong. Back on earth, 45 minutes from launch, they didn't take into account that the planet would move position from where it was when they left, a true rookie mistake.

The planet became larger and larger, approaching faster and faster. At that point they knew there was no possible way of getting it out of its decay. Cracking was heard from the side of the ship as it hurtled through the atmosphere and closer to the ground. Phineas pushed a large red button on the control panel, one of 6 red buttons, and the second largest. "Everyone grab on to something!" Phineas yelled into the terrified eyes of his crew.

Outside the window the planet was getting so close you could not see space anymore. A flash of yellow and a loud crash marked the last sight and sound for the captain, his crew, and anything within a 3 km radius. The sound of an explosion resonated in the ground, and a few seconds later all was once again peaceful on Kalo.


	2. Specks of Light

In a field somewhere in Scotland, three men prepare to battle in the name of their home towns. "Oi! We'll take you down we will!" screamed the first man to the third. "Feldsville folk always win!" Feldsville was the name of a made up town in Scotland that was made up because it sounded a little bit Scottish.

It wasn't long before fists started flying as a fight broke out in this non-descript field, but just as it got bad, a strange man intervened.

The man was wearing an awful looking attire of black shoes mixed with a rather fancy, but sill disgusting looking, plaid dress shirt.

"You lads better quit it or I'm gonna get mad ya hear?"

"Okay" all three men said in unison, and they left for no reason. They seemed to wander off and disappear in a cloud.

"But how could clouds be so low?" he wondered, until he came to a logical conclusion. "Ah-ha!" "This is a dream of course!" He was lucid for a few seconds and then he woke up.

He was not a Scottish man anymore, he was now a brit, by the name of Ferb Fletcher. He was now fully aware of his existence and leapt to his knees in confusion.

Ferb twitched, it was because he had a cup of coffee before he went on this mission and was quite jittery. His thoughts had now returned and he processed his new location with ease. He now remembered the crash, the Mantis, the poker hands, all of it was now coming back in a wave.

He stood up and began to scan around the room. He was the only one that remained in the crash site.

The Mantis held together rather poorly, a roof was gone, two floor tiles were gone, a ceiling fan had stopped working, and 97% of the ship's mass was vaporized. It was mostly sand and breakfast cube discards he was in.

Breakfast cubes endure explosions like a honey badgers endure snake bites; hardily and slovenly. Phineas could be seen through the sand and cubes sitting on a rock, looking out into a lake. Isabella joined him in some sort of painful comfort.

"So, the plan is simple is what I'm saying" Phineas said. Ferb caught the end of a conversation, and neither him nor us will ever know what this plan they were speaking of was. To the left Buford was kicking sand in an un-orderly manner, pacing about and such. Baljeet was nowhere to be found.

"Well, it's an adventure than Phineas!" Isabella chanted, "The first adventure in a long while, what with everything going perfectly most of the time."

A pause between words was heard, normally indicating an awkward conversation. In this instance, however; it meant that Phineas had no idea how to respond to that without upsetting Isabella and everyone else around them.

Ferb sat down next to them, and Phineas jumped on the opportunity to shut down the silence. "Ferb! How are you?"

"Quite alright actually."

"That's good. I suppose you want to know how you're still alive right?"

"Kind of."

Phineas prepared to spill out a rather long and tedious ostentation of confusing sentences that would only be prolific if you had never heard anyone speak before in your entire life, then he came to his wits and thought he would try to make sense for once.

"I pushed a button while we were crashing, you know the one right?"

"The second biggest red one?"

"Yeah, that one"

"What does it do again?"

"Puts tiny shields around your body."

"Seems dumb."

"Yeah, the shields themselves don't do anything. That is until you press a completely different button, which makes them grow to the size of your body in cubic inches times pi."

"Ah, I see."

"Yup."

The lake seemed majestic and almost heavenly to behold from atop the medium-large hill which they were sitting upon.

"So, what's your plan guys?" Isabella asked "Not sure," Said Phineas "the old one would never have worked"

"How about we go to one of the underground robot bases?" Phineas said in a nonchalant yet enthusiastic voice that only he could pull off.

"I wasn't aware of any bases." Said Isabella, confused.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Sorry."

"We were coming to this planet to investigate the strange underground robot settlements that cover the entire surface, or the entire undersurface I should say. Ehh?"

No one laughed

"We should most likely get going soon, it's going to be nighttime in a short while." Phineas successfully broke the awful silence that plagued the trio for over 5 seconds.

"Let's go then!" Isabella cheerfully replied, and with that the band headed off to, who knows where?

Baljeet suddenly came out from behind a boulder, like a branch falling from a tree and hitting you on the head.

"I don't think I've said one thing since this whole ordeal started." Baljeet said

The response was the same you would get if you crashed a party full of rich celebrities, and announced to the crowd that you had a new autobiography coming out in July.

They walked across the sand in trudging steps that took away their energy times 2.7 every time they moved.

It was a rather hot planet, quite close to it's sun. Even though the sun it has is cooler than ours, it's still hot enough to burn your skin to the point of having to say "Ouch!" seconds before dying if you touched it.

It was a beautiful walk though, although miserable and hot it was beautiful. The orange tint of the sand contrasted quite nicely with the mostly blueish-green sky and sharp green grass that flowed across the land sparsely.

Rocks larger than life towered over their heads in a glorious heap, representing the progress of billions of years of land moving, and twisting, and moving, and shaking, and shattering.

"It's always grand to look at pure nature." Said Ferb in a sort of modest tone, but anyone with a working brain could tell that he was quite proud of himself for that line.

Night had fallen quickly as the day on Kalo is only 16 hours, 15 minutes, 54 seconds, 268 milliseconds, 479 nanoseconds etc.

The time to set up a makeshift camp had come, and no one was up for it, but it had to be done.

"Okay, Isabella sets up the tent, Buford just sits there, Baljeet thinks of the quickest route to the cave, and Ferb and I will look for building supplies."

A perfect starry night fell on Kalo, and nobody cared. Phineas began talking about things that were going through his mind at the time.

"A sundae bar, got it?" Phineas asked

"Yes, what is this about again? I wasn't listening."

"Right okay, so you're in a sundae bar."

"Uhhuh."

"Sundae guy walks up to you a-"

"Sundae guy?"

"The person who serves the sundaes."

"Ah, I see."

"The sundae guy walks up to you and says 'If you can drink five sundaes in 4 hours I'll give you the whole bar!'"

"Yeah?"

"So, do you take the offer up? Or say no."

"Of course I take it."

"But it's too easy! It's obviously a trick!"

"I wouldn't care, I just drank five sundaes."

"But seriously though Phineas, how are we going to get out of here?" Ferb asked, changing his tone of voice to a more serious and somber sound.

"We go to the cave, simple."

"It doesn't sound simple to me."

"It is, trust me, there may be some trouble but nothing we can't handle, bro."

"When are we gonna stop Phineas?" Ferb asked

"What? What do you mean 'Stop'?"

"Like, stop all of this building, and let our adventurous spirit take a side to out real life. It's really dangerous Phineas, you must know that by now."

A well earned pause was present after Ferb spoke those words.

"But it being dangerous is part of the fun!"

"No more fun here Phineas, this is serious, I know how you handle serious Phineas, not well."

"I end up safe every time though, we all do. _Every time_."

"If we die during one of these adventures, we'll brake our streak and never even know it."

"Well how about I prove it to you? We'll make it out of here, I'm sure of it. But if we somehow don't, then I'm wrong."

"So what, some sort of bet?" Ferb asked in an intrigued voice.

"Sort of. If I win, you can never complain about serious adventures again."

"And if I win?"

"Nothing, because we'll both be dead."

"Great prize."

They stumbled upon a few items of mention. A rock, a rock, a rock, a rock, a green rock, a blue rock, a rock, and a pink rock (Isabella claimed that one)

It was now well into night and the group started up a campfire and listened to Phineas and Ferb play some guitar and sing harmonies.

"Jai guru deva!

Jai guru deva!

Jai guru deva!

Jai guru deva!"

A roar of claps from 3 people, and then silence.

The air was thick and wet and it had been a long day for all of them, tomorrow could be the biggest, worst, or last day of their lives, and they would never even know it, they had nothing to compare it to. How can someone tell when they've just lived their worst day, their best day, or their last day? All share an equal connection. No person could ever find out what days they were, or what they were thinking when it happened, a sad and truthful truth.

Only one tent was packed with them and it only fit one person. Ferb got it over a game of rock, paper, scissors. The rest slept in sleeping bags and watched the night sky.

Now only 100 km from their destination, it would be only a few more days until they were out of here, or so they thought.

"Still cheerful?" Isabella asked Phineas, who was sleeping in the bag next to hers.

"Yes, for now, I'm sorry if I get testy in the future, I can't really help it."

"It's fine, let me show you a tip."

"See the sky? Do you see all those little dots of white and blue, and all of the magnificent colours of the great wide open space? Look at it and think of how big your problems are, not very."

"Somewhere out there is another being, same age as you, looking up right now. He's of a different culture and a different home, but he is thinking the same as us."

"And another creature is looking at him, who is looking at us, wondering if he's alone in the black space of infinity."

"The truth is, we're not only not alone, but connected on a level far beyond a human's comprehension."

"We're looking at each other right now, all of us, connected in a web of stars, mere specks of light in the great expanse of the universe."

"And now ask yourself, is there any reason my questions, my problems, my life is any more important than the ones looking at me?"

"If the answer is no then congratulations, you are correct, and soon we will all meet, and live together in the great expanse, and we will harmonize, and we will love, and we will be free of the blockade that's stopping us from seeing each others faces right now."

"Asking if there's life elsewhere in the universe is a moronic question, we see them every night."

And the specks of light connected and danced through the sky; for that time, and forever more.

**CHAPTER 3**


End file.
